Highbreed Invaded: Part 2
Highbreed Invaded: Part 2 is the tenth episode of Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited and the second part of the season 1 finale. Plot The episode starts from where the previous one left off. Ben and Vilgax are ready to fight, while Psyphon prepares the absorption machine. (Vilgax): You will fall, Tennyson. And then, the whole universe will belong to me! (Ben): Dream all you want. I kick your butt every single time we have fought. What makes this one different? (Vilgax): This! He activates his steroids and throws a large a rock at Ben, who transforms. (Bloxx): Bloxx! He catches the rock and returns it to Vilgax, who dodges with ease. He shoots rays from his eyes that break Bloxx's right arm. (Bloxx): Hot, hot! Gwen shoots some mana blasts and Alan a flamethrower but Vilgax pulls them off with a super breath. (Vilgax): Deal with the sidekicks, Psyphon. Tennyson is mine! (Psyphon): Of course, master. He flies at Kevin and punches him, but Manny blasts him with his guns. Bloxx regenerates and hits Vilgax, but he grabs his elongated arm and swings him around. (Bloxx): I think I'll- He vomits and reverts. (Vilgax): Very dissappointing. At least I will enjoy it when I kill you! (Ben): You haven't seen the best of me. He transforms. (NRG): NRG! He charges at Vilgax. In the meantime, Kevin, in stone form, uppercuts Psyphon, who uses his heat vision to burn Kevin's stone layer. Kevin falls on his knees and tries to resist. (Gwen): Stop! You are killing him! (Psyphon): That's the point, after all! We see a bright pink light as Gwen transforms into her Anodite form. (Gwen): I said leave him alone! He makes a huge mana blast and sends Psyphon flying. NRG shoots a radioactive blast but Vilgax absorbs it. (NRG): Uh-oh. (Gwen): I can stop him, Ben! Kevin regains consciousness and sees what's happening. (Kevin): Gwen, no... You will lose yourself. (Gwen): I can control it! She ties Vilgax with her hair and prepares a blast. However, Vilgax absorbs the blast and his eyes glow pink for a second. Gwen reverts to human form. (Vilgax): Thank you... for helping me destroy Tennyson! (Alan): This is not good! Helen tries to hit Vilgax, but he catches her and throws her to the ground. Cooper shoots some missiles that do no harm to Vilgax. NRG touches the ground and melts it, trapping Vilgax. (NRG): Ha! Let's see how you- Vilgax becomes intagible and gets up. (Manny): What? Who? Where? When? Why? (Vilgax): Let's continue, shall we? (NRG): You are polite now? I've seen everything. He shoots a blast but Vilgax absorbs it like before. (NRG): I better change- Before he completes the sentence, Vilgax gets behind him and starts squizzing the suit. Cooper shoots a blast and Alan a fireball to no avail. (NRG): Don't shoot any energy weapon! He will absorb it! Aah! Vilgax breaks the suit, freeing NRG.'' Vilgax freezes him, but he quickly melts it. Vilgax grabs a piece from the suit and throws it at NRG, who can't phase through and falls to the ground. Kevin absorbs one piece and hits Vilgax.'' (Vilgax): Fools! Your attacks do nothing to me! (Gwen): We will see about that! She is holding the absorption machine and fires, but before it can fully absorb all of Vilgax's powers, Psyphon electrocutes her and shuts down the machine. (Kevin): Gwen! He runs to her, but Psyphon knocks him out with a laser. Vilgax grabs NRG. (Vilgax): Goodbye, my enemy. He puts his fist into NRG's stomach and starts absorbing him. (NRG): Nooo! He slaps the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol with a lot of effort and transforms. (Sandbox): Sandbox! He temporarily blinds Vilgax and escapes. (Sanbox): C'mon, Astrodactyl! He transforms. (Ripjaws): Ripjaws! 'Most glitches fixed', huh? Wait, where's Azmuth? Meanwhile, Azmuth is talking to Reinrassic III. (Azmuth): Highbreed Supreme, we need to stop Vilgax from retrieving the Omnitrix 1.5. Perhaps your army of Highbreed could cause a distraction. (Reinrassic III): Half of the Highbreed are weak, but I'll send my best Highbreed. He speaks through an advanced microphone. (Reinrassic III): Attention to the best Highbreed troop, report to my castle immediately. Azmuth quickly walks away. (Azmuth): Just as I had hoped. His Plumbers' badge is intact. I must hurry, if I want to save him. We return to Ripjaws and Vilgax. The latter tries to hit Ripjaws with his rays, but he dodges. (Vilgax): Remarkable. No one has ever dodged my beta beams! (Ripjaws): There's a first try for everything. In the meantime, Helen, Manny, Cooper and Alan fight Psyphon. Helen runs around him and Alan shoots a flamethrower, creating a fire tornado. (Cooper): Hold it still! I have an idea. He presses some buttons on his gauntlet and disassembles the suit. He then reconstructs it into a ice gun and fires, making Psyphon freeze instantly. (Cooper): The extreme change in temperature should keep him still for a while. (Helen): You are very smart, you know that? (Manny): I didn't do anything. Kevin gets up. (Kevin): You sound just like me. (Alan): Kevin! You are alright! (Kevin, rubbing his head): Yes, Albright, I'm alright. Hey, that rhymes! He sees Gwen lying next to him. (Kevin): Gwen! Gwen wakes up. (Gwen): Vilgax! We have to help Ben! (Kevin): Gwen... I thought I lost you! (Gwen): Don't be silly. They kiss. (Cooper): Now I know how Ben feels like. Meanwhile, Ben, still as Ripjaws is struggling to breathe as he is dehydrating. (Ripjaws): Water! Water! (Vilgax): Look how pathetic you are. (Ripjaws): If you trying to bend me, it won't work. (Vilgax): I wasn't trying to. He prepares to hit Ripjaws, but Reinrassic III appears. (Reinrassic III): Vilgax! He punches him with all his strength and helps Ripjaws get up. (Ripjaws): Reiny? Where were you? (Reinrassic III): Vilgax took me out of the fight for a moment, Ben-Ben Tennyson, but now I'm here. (Ripjaws): Your people is safe by the way. They hear Vilgax laugh. (Reinrassic III): What do you see that is funny, Vilgax? (Vilgax): Nobody can stop the conqueror of 10,000 worlds! (Ripjaws): 10,000? (Reinrassic III): Your arrogance is your biggest weakness. And you should watch your surroundings. (Vilgax): What? Reinrassic III smashes the ground, making them break the ceiling of an underground cave, where the three fall in the water. (Ripjaws): Finally! Full power! (Vilgax): Why am I not changing to my true form? (Ripjaws): Maybe it was one of the powers Gwen removed. (Vilgax): Argh! He shoots with his heat vision, but Reiny blocks it. (Reinsrassic III): Don't worry Ben Ben Tennyson. We- (Ripjaws): Got it. It's hero time! He swims towards Vilgax and scratches him with his claws. Vilgax tries to catch him, but Ripjaws evades all the attacks and he scratches him agian. Reiny lifts a rock and throws it at Vilgax, who destroys it with his heat vision and freezes Ripjaws with his breath. (Vilgax): Time to end this! Ripjaws slaps the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol and transforms into Articguana and breaks free from the ice. (Articguana): What were you saying? On the surface, a spaceship lands and Khyber and his dog come out of it. He looks around and sees the Proto-Tool on the ground. (Khyber): Unexpected. It wouldn't mind Psychobos borrowing for a while. He takes the Proto-Tool and merges it with his hunting rifle, creating the Hunting Tool. (Khyber): Distract Tennyson's allies, old friend. The dog barks and transforms into Buglizard, who stands in front of the Plumbers' Helpers. (Manny): Nice doggy. Buglizard jumps on Manny and bites his upper left arm. (Manny): Yo, quit bitin' my arm! I've already lost one, and I'm not about to lose another. He punches her and Alan shoots a fireball at her. However, she transforms into Crabdozer and charges at him. (Alan): Why do you like me so much? He jumps above her and dodges the attack. She transforms into Terroranchula and shoots a web, only for it to be destroyed by Gwen's mana blasts. (Gwen): Helen, look for Khyber. He must be around somewhere! (Helen): On it! She speeds away. Somewhere else, Azmuth is walking towards an unconscious Highbreed lying on the ground. (Azmuth): I hope I arrived on time. He injects the Highbreed with a blue serum and wakes up. (Highbreed): Where am I? What happened? (Azmuth): Vilgax the Conqueror has invaded Augstaka. (Highbreed): I'm going immediately. (Azmuth): Wait a minute. He whispers something on the Highbreed's ear. (Highbreed): Yes, I have seen him. He's a couple of meters away. You should hurry. (Azmuth): Thank you. We return to Helen, who is looking for Khyber. He gets aboard his ship (he rebuilt it off-screen) and looks around. (Helen): Show yourself! (Khyber): A Kineceleran will be a great trophy for my collection. (Helen): You will have to catch me first. (Khyber): That's not a problem. He shoots with his Hunting Tool a glue-like substance on Helen's feet, trapping her. (Helen): I-I can't move! (Khyber): Now it's time to find Tennyson! He gets out of the spaceship, leaving Helen alone. (Helen): Great, just great. We go to the underground cave, where Articguana freezes Vilgax constantly with his breath, only for the latter to break free. (Articguana): Just...need... to take... a breath! Reiny punches Vilgax and sends him out of the water and he follows him along with Articguana, who reverts when he gets out. (Vilgax): Hahaha! You think you can stop me? You are nothing more but puny scums! (Ben): I haven't said my last word yet. He transforms. (Diamondhead): Diamondhead! He shoots some diamond shards, that make Vilgax back off. Reiny uppercuts him and Vilgax crashes to a wall. (Diamondhead): Ready to give up? (Vilgax): Never! He emits a sonic scream, that makes Diamondhead's body crack all over and Reiny falls to his knees. (Vilgax): Finally! The time has come! Ben Tennyson will be- (Diamondhead): Aren't you tired of being wrong? He evolves. (Ultimate Diamondhead): Ultimate Diamondhead! I had not this in mind. He makes an axe from his hand. (Ultimate Diamondhead): Awesome! He hits Vilgax, who grabs his leg and smashes him to a wall. Reiny gets up and punches Vilgax. (Reinrassic III): Leave my people alone, Vilgax! (Vilgax): I will do that, if you can stop me! We return to the surface, where Gwen, Kevin, Alan, Cooper and Manny are fighting Terroranchula. The latter shoots a web at Gwen, but she blocks it with a shield. (Alan): I hate spiders! (Cooper): Well, she's not exactly a spider. (Manny): Quit talking! Time to kick some butt! He jumps on Terroranchula and punches her continuously. (Manny): Take that! And that! (Gwen): Kevin, try to break the collar! (Kevin): Alright, fine. Before he does that, the ice where Psyphon is trapped starts to break, until he is freed. (Kevin, to Cooper): You said this would keep him still! (Cooper): I said for a while! (Psyphon): You will pay for this! He shoots lasers to Kevin, who dodges them and absorbs the ground. (Psyphon): I'll teach you some manners, boy- What's that? Terroranchula shoots some web on Phyphon, which ties him up. (Psyphon): Let me go, you incect! (Manny): That's not very insulting. Psyphon breaks free from the web and shoots again lasers at Kevin, only to be blocked by a fireball. (Alan): You will have to defeat us all! (Khyber): He's not alone. Everybody turns around and sees Khyber. (Gwen): Khyber! (Cooper): Where's Helen? (Khyber): Your friend is safe. Unfortunately, I can't say the same thing for you! He shoots a bolas that makes Gwen fall down. Alan shoots a flamethrower, but Khyber activates an extiguinshing device that puts out Alan's Pyronite form. Cooper attempts to fire with his ice gun, but Khyber slices it with the Hunting Tool in sword form and knocks him out. Kevin punches him, however Psyphon uses his heat vision to defeat Kevin. Terroranchula makes Manny fall down and becomes unconscious. Khyber then whistles and she reverts to her dog form. (Psyphon): I am very impressed. Lord Vilgax will be very pleased to meet you. (Khyber): I am working alone. But I can see we have a common enemy. Suddenly, Ultimate Diamondhead is thrown in the surface, with Vilgax and Reiny following him. (Khyber): Ben Tennyson! Now it is our chance, old friend! He whistles and his dog transforms into Slamworm and digs into the ground. (Vilgax): Time to destroy you, once and for all! He prepares to hit him, but Slamworm blocks his attack. (Khyber): Ben Tennyson is my trophy! (Ultimate Diamondhead): Khyber? Great. He punches Vilgax and shoots diamond shards at Slamworm, who screams in pain. (Reinrassic III): I will take care of Vilgax's servant, Ben-Ben Tennyson. (Ultimate Diamondhead): He's all yours! As Reiny leaves, Vilgax gets up and shoots wiht his heat vision, but Ultimate Diamondhead rikochets the blast, hitting Slamworm. (Khyber): I will have to take a more active role. He turns his Hunting Tool into a sonic distruptor and sets it on a specific frequency and fires. (Ultimate Diamondhead): This hurts a little! (Vilgax): Tennyson is mine! He smashes Ultimate Diamonshead to the ground, who reverts. (Ben): Uh-oh. (Khyber): You can have the Omnitrix, Vilgax, but leave him to me! (Vilgax): How about... no? (Khyber): As you wish. He whistles and Slamworm transforms into Vicetopus and grabs Vilgax. (Khyber): Now, where-huh? Ben is gone. (Khyber): You want to play hide and seek? (Ben): No, I'm too old for this games. He transforms into Big Chill and freezes Khyber, however his dog transforms into Hypnotick, freeing Vilgax in the prossess and starts flaping her wings. (Big Chill): I...must...resist! He evolves. (Ultimate Big Chill): Ultimate Big Chill! His eyes become normal and freezes Hypnotick, but all of a sudden Vilgax attacks him by surprise. Major Events *Bloxx, NRG's true form and Ripjaws make their first reappearances. *Ultimate Diamondhead makes his first appearance. *Terroranchula makes her first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Alan Albright *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Cooper Daniels *Azmuth *Highbreed **Reinrassic lll Aliens Used By Ben *Bloxx(first reappearance) *NRG (true and normal form) *Sandbox *Ripjaws (first reappearance) *Articguana *Diamondhead *Ultimate Diamondhead (first appearance) By Khyber's Dog *Buglizard *Terroranchula (first reappearance) Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon *Khyber *Khyber's Dog Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episode Category:Season Finale Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000